warframefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Człowiek Kilku Słów
Człowiek Kilku Słów to opcjonalne zadanie. Można je uzyskać od Darvo na Przekaźniku, gdzie sam wezwie gracza wysyłając wiadomość na jego "Skrzynkę odbiorczą". Jest ono możliwe do powtórzenia, a nagrodą za jego ukończenie jest Adapter Exilus oraz Widmo Clema (po powtórzeniu gracz nie dostaje drugi raz nagrody). Po jego ukończeniu mamy także dostęp do jego cotygodniowego zadania Pomóż Clemowi. Zostało wprowadzone w Aktualizacji 17. Polega na uratowaniu kontraktera, odzyskaniu jego broni, a następnie wspólnej kradzieży artefaktu z placówki Grineer. Opis przejścia Gracz dostaje wiadomość od Darvo z informacją, aby ten zjawił się w jego sklepie na przekaźniku. Po dotarciu do handlarza, rozmawiamy z nim i wybieramy opcje dialogową "Jakieś zadanie?". Po tym "Człowiek Kilku Słów" zostanie dodany do naszego kodeksu, gdzie może zostać aktywowany. Uratuj kontraktera: Stephano, Uran Pierwsza misja zabierza Tenno na Stephano, misję ratunkową (Uran). Podczas jej wykonywania Darvo wyjaśni, że jego człowiekiem jest Grineer, który nie chciał pokłonić się królowom. Podczas odzyskiwania artefaktu został on pojamany i uwięziony. Po dotarciu do pokoju, w którym przechowywni są więźniowie, włączy się zegar eksterminacji. Jeśli nie uratujemy zakładnika przed upływem czasu, misja zostanie uznana za nieudaną. Oprócz czasu, przeciwnikiem też będzie Leekter z Grustrag Trzy. Kiedy uwolnimy kontraktera, który ma na imie Clem, musimy go bezpiecznie eskortować do punktu ewakuacji. Odzyskaj Grakaty Cleam'a: Caliban, Uran Wróć na statek. Darvo poinformuje cię, że Clem potrzebuje swoich podwónych Grakat, aby być sprawny bitewnie. Zostaniesz wysłany na misję "Odzsyku", aby je odzyskać. W misji będzie ci towarzyszył Clem z Latronem. Kiedy odnajdziesz Grakaty Clem uzna, że chcę abyś dorwał osobę, która mu je zabrała. Broń twojego towarzysza zostanie zamieniona z Latrona na podwójne Grakaty. Po dotarciu na miejsce gdzie ma się znajdować złodziej broni, okazuje się, że jest nim Vem Tabook z Grustrag Trzy. Po jego pokananiu udaj się do ewakuacji. Pomóż Darvo odzyskać artefakt: Puck, Uran Darvo poprosi cię abyś z Clem'mem ukradli artefakt,a w zamian podzieli się zyskiem z jego sprzedaży. Trzecią i ostatnią misją jest przetrwanie. W czasie kiedy agent Darvo będzie kradł artefakt, gracz będzie musiał z Clem'mem "zrobić zamieszanie". Jest to standartowa misja przetrwania, różniąca się tylko małymi zmianami. Aby ją ukończyć trzeba wytrzymać 10 minut. W 3.5 minucie pojawi się Shik Tal z Grustrag trzy, którego trzeba będzie zabić. Po 10 minutach Darvo powie, że udało się zdobyć relikt. Nazywa się (ang.) "The Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive device", (pl.Zintegrowany Egzoenergetyczny Multiplikator Energii Augmentacyjnej) co w skrócie znaczy po angielsku POTATO (ziemniak). Po tym dialogu udaj się do ewakuacji. W nagrodę otrzymasz scheamt widma Clem'a. Po ukończeniu misji Darvo poprosi abyś się do niego udał, ponieważ chce prywatnie porozmawiać. Wysłuchanie go na przekaźniku, ukończy zadanie, a ty w zamian otrzymasz Adapter Exilus. Misje tygodniowe Raz w tygodniu możesz udać się do Darvo i wybrać opcję dialogową "Czy Clem potrzebuje mojej pomocy?". Wybranie tej opcji dialogowej spowoduje rozpoczęcie misji, którą będzie bardzo podobna do trzeciej z zadania. Będziesz musiał pomóc Clem'owi zdobyć artefakt, robiąc razem z nim zamieszanie, gdy agent będzie go kradł. Jest to misja surival, na której musisz wytrzymać 10 minut. W przeciwieństwie do tej z zadania, akcja może się rozgrywać w bazie Grineer, placówce Corpus lub zainfekowanym statku. Po 5 minutach pojawia się Shik Tal lub Lynx, lub Juggernaut, w zależności od mapy (Corpus-Lynx itd.). Po ukończeniu misji, jako nagrodę otrzymujemy schemat widma Clem'a. Misja może zostać ponownie rozegrana tydzień po jej przejściu. Ciekawostki *Clem jest postacią stworzoną przez społeczność Warframe, służył jako mem. *Clem'a jako pierwszy zaprojektował gracz o nicku Datareaper. Jest on tą samą osobą, która wygrała konkurs na desing broni białej Kronen. *Żart nazwania artefaktu POTATO (pl.ziemniak), odnosi się do nazywania przez społeczność Warframe reaktorów i katalizatorów orokin ziemniakami. Przebieg zadania Ciekawostki * Ukończenie zadania ponownie nie daje ponownie nagrody. Bugi Aktualizacja artykułu - notatki Hotfix 17.4.3 en:A Man of Few Words Kategoria:Zadania